Angelika Elysium
'Angelika Elysium '''is a protagonist in RWBY Wiki Chronicles. Quotes "...Yes the sword talks." Affiliations None, yet. Physical Appearance Angelika stands at 5'3" with a moderate build of muscle, She has long black hair and green eyes. Her forearms show visible scars from assaults from her early life, and from her encounters with others while on missions in her current life. Attire/Wardrobe Her outfit consists of a black hooded trench coat with long sleeves, for defense she wears a lightweight silver spaulder on her right shoulder. Along with black pants with two long pistol holsters for her firearms, and grey combat boots. Angelika is usually seen with her sword floating beside her. Hobbies Singing in her free time. Fighting against the harmful. Weapon Smithing. Adventure. Personality Angelika is a mildly strict person who has zero tolerance for people who don't show respect for others and herself, and is defensive over her friends and family, but tries to be happy around them as well. She is still slightly traumatized from a bombing on her hometown during her childhood and so she is sometimes startled easy by sudden loud noises, and also encounters continuous nightmares of the bombing. Relations Nedztral: She hates the government there, Angelika knows what power they have and is troubled by it. Aegis: She enjoys her time there and loves the kindness they spread. Osea: Neutral feelings for them. Anarki Fleet: Obvious extreme hate for the group. Empress Esdese: Angelika hates her to no end, and understands just how powerful she is. Rose Elysium: She shows a unbreakable bond between herself and Rose. "Jax": Angelika see's it as a helpful companion and partner, it shows respect for Angelika and she shows respect back. Early Life She witnessed total destruction, the days of terror only as a young girl only around the age of seven or eight. A terrorist group flew above the city and down came soldiers armed with flamethrowers and bombs, destroying her home just like that. Being alive with her sister considers her lucky after all of that. Current Life Angelika recently discovered the Anarki Fleet, and she highly suspects that this group was the one behind the destruction of her city. She promised to take them down to make sure no one else has to experience that horror show ever again. Family * Mother/Dead * Father/Dead * Younger Sister(Rose)/Alive, Living with Angelika. * Older Sister/Unknown, Captured. Weaponry True Lacrimosa mors(OR)True Plorans mors, Literately meaning ''Weeping Death in latin, is a six feet long, six inch wide zweihander, it towering size is larger than Angelika. It made up of blue cobalt metal that is "alive" and has the ability to speak, it has a fairly deep male voice. The sword produces a slight white aura surrounding itself when speaking. The sword has the ability to float and move, usually to follow Angelika. It's enchanted weight becomes hysterically cumbersome (around one ton) when someone else attempts to wield it. When Angelika is wielding it, Lacrimosa mors becomes very light (estimated 11 - 19 pounds). The blade was originally found in a temple stuck in a large stone block while Angelika was adventuring. For short, she nicknamed it Jax. Los Lobos, Literately spanish for The Wolves, are'' two highly modified long desert eagle handguns that can swiftly charge up a hyper plasma shot that can go through multiple skyscrapers. Though the charged shot takes a while to complete, charging it for a long enough duration would overheat the guns. It's created out of pure white iron and sun silver. The original idea is by Markus Elysium, her father, who did not have enough time to successfully forge the weapons. Angelika instead learned how to create such weapons with her fathers blueprints, taking hours that became days, to months. She was able to finally forge what her father could not. Abilities Angelika has the ability to reach high speed's on land. Master Swordswoman: She is a highly experienced sword user, and is able to properly block and parry with ease. Even with a giant weapon of choice. Expert Gunslinger: Angelika is able to pick off opponents easily with accurate shots from ranged weapons. She is seen as a person who is very experienced with firearms. High Endurance: Angelika can withstand large amounts of pain before giving up. Trivia True Lacrimosa mors, is based off of King Arthur's ''Excalibur. Her attire is mostly based off Kirito's Cloak of Midnight, from Sword Art Online. Credits Page and Character created by A Perfect Moon Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters